Application programming interfaces (APIs) are specifications intended to be used as interfaces by software components to communicate with each other. For example, APIs can include specifications for routines, data structures, object classes, and variables. An API specification can take many forms, including an International Standard such as POSIX, vendor documentation such as the Microsoft Windows API, and/or the libraries of a programming language (e.g., Standard Template Library in C++ or Java API).
Cloud-based (or simply cloud) APIs are a specific type of API that are used to build applications in the cloud computing market. Cloud APIs typically allow software to request data and computations from one or more services through a direct or indirect interface and most commonly expose their features via REST and/or SOAP. For example, vendor specific and cross-platform APIs can be made available for specific functions. Cross-platform interfaces typically have the advantage of allowing applications to access services from multiple providers without rewriting, but may have less functionality or other limitations in comparison to vendor-specific solutions.
Cloud-based APIs have become powerful tools that services, components, and devices routinely rely on and utilize. Unfortunately, there are several issues related to use and development of APIs. For example, it is often an arduous task for new cloud-based APIs to gain traction (or visibility) among developers. That is, when a cloud-based API developer designs a new API, making the world aware of the new API can be exceedingly difficult.
Furthermore, application developers (i.e., API consumers) designing new applications or refining existing applications often cannot easily find, test, and/or otherwise download cloud-based APIs (i.e., the client libraries) because APIs are currently not easily searchable and, if an appropriate API is found, it is not documented or otherwise defined in a standardized fashion. Consequently, application developers may have to download many APIs before they eventually find an appropriate API and, even then, usability and/or reliability of the API can be an issue.